


A Step Beyond Logic [Fanart]

by red_b_rackham



Series: Graphic & Digital Art {Vol II} [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Carry On My Wayward Son, Digital Art, Drama, Family Feels, Fanart, Ficart, Friendship, Gen, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:25:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_b_rackham/pseuds/red_b_rackham
Summary: Ficart for "A Step Beyond Logic" byFiresign10, forSupernatural/J2 Big Bang 2017.Fic summary: Starting when Gadreel kills Kevin, Dean suffers a series of personal losses that devastate him. He continues to hunt, but goes down a path of moral ambiguity, self-searching, and analysis that lead him to take drastic action. Working with Rowena, Dean confronts God (Chuck) and seeks to reshape the world on a scale that even the Winchesters have never attempted before.





	A Step Beyond Logic [Fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firesign10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesign10/gifts).



> Fic: [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11357634). GO READ IT, GUYS! 
> 
> Warning that art may or may not be spoilery. ;)

_Title Art_

  _The Shadow_

__

 

_Rowena_

__


End file.
